die_kaenguru_chronikenfandomcom-20200213-history
Das Känguru
right|200px Das Känguru ist einer der Protagonisten der Känguru-Geschichten, denen es seinen Namen gegeben hat. Zunächst kam es nur in der Radiosendung "Neues vom Känguru" vor, welche später aber auch im Buchformat erschien. Persönliche Informationen Das Känguru wohnt zuerst gegenüber von Marc-Uwe, zieht jedoch am Anfang der Chroniken, eher beiläufig, bei ihm ein. Es wohnt im Wohnzimmer mit seiner Hängematte, einem Boxsack sowie einem Stapel leerer Schnapspralinenschachteln. Es ist sowohl Mitglied in der jüdisch-bolschewistischen Weltverschwörung e.V. als auch Gründer des Boxclubs und (Mit-)Begründer des Asozialen Netzwerks. Es ernährt sich hauptsächlich von Schnapspralinen, gefüllten Eierkuchen und Malzkakao. Es ist ein Fan von Nirvana und hasst Nickelback. Der Beutel des Kängurus hat mindestens so großes Fassungsvermögen wie die Tasche von Mary Poppinshttps://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mary_Poppins. Er ist hauptsächlich gefüllt mit irgendwelchen Dingen, die das Känguru mal mitgehen lassen hat. Neben vielen Dingen im Beutel gehören zu den wiederkehrenden Elementen sein unveröffentlichtes Hauptwerk Opportunismus und Repression, Marc-Uwe Klings MP3-Player, sowie diverse gestohlene Aschenbecher. Er ist sehr unordentlich und das Känguru muss lange suchen, bis es etwas findet. Eine Ausnahme bieten zum Beispiel ein Flachmann mit Malzkakao oder ein Paar rote Boxhandschuhe, die es meistens sogar ohne wirklich hinzuschauen aus dem Beutel ziehen kann, was auch wiederholt passiert. Das Geschlecht des Kängurus gilt als Mysterium (Ministerium!), wie es im Kapitel Das Duale System expliziert wird: Auf den Beutel, ein sekundäres weibliches Geschlechtsmerkmal des Kängurus angesprochen, behauptet es, es sei möglich, dass dieser nur angetackert sei. Es steht in Rivalität mit dem Pinguin, welcher als Nachbar in die ehemalige Wohnung des Kängurus eingezogen ist und das komplette Gegenteil vom Känguru darstellt. Er stellt im Gegensatz zum Känguru den Kapitalismus dar. Dass der Pinguin das komplette Gegenteil zu dem Känguru darstellt, belegt es damit, dass der Pinguin einen festen Job hat, das Känguru nicht, dass wenn das Känguru Nirvana aufdreht, der Pinguin Scooter aufdreht, dass wenn das Känguru "Banana Joe" guckt, der Pinguin "Grüne Tomaten" guckt und dass das Känguru gern Schnapspralinen esse und der Pinguin Teewurst. Des Weiteren ist das Känguru großer Fan der Wunderhurenheptalogie und gesamt von Fantasybüchern. Bei World of Warcraft spielt es einen Pandaren. Sein Codename im Asozialen Netzwerk ist "Comandante". Persönlichkeit Das Känguru ist überzeugter Kommunist und Gegner vom Kapitalismus und dem Staat. Es zeichnet sich durch eine stark widersprüchliche Persönlichkeit aus. So ist es einerseits rhetorisch geschickt und baut in seine, mitunter ausschweifenden, Reden zahlreiche Philosophen, ehemalige Politiker oder Revolutionäre ein. Besonders gegenüber geistig unterlegenen Gesprächspartnern wie Schmidtchen genießt es seine Überlegenheit. Sollte es jedoch einmal keine gescheite Antwort haben, benimmt es sich oft trotzig und bockig. Besonders in einigen Diskursen mit Marc-Uwe tritt dieses Verhalten auf. Im Gegensatz zu seinem strengen Kommunismus steht sein starker Drang zum Geldverdienen. Z. Bsp. im Kapitel 69 Cent pro Minute versucht es auf Kosten andere so viel Geld wie möglich zu machen, was im absoluten Gegensatz zu seiner Überzeugung steht. Geiz ist bei dem Känguru enorm ausgeprägt. Es schnorrt sich bei seinem Mitbewohner Marc-Uwe durch und isst und lebt auf seine Kosten ohne jegliche Gegenleistung. Es übt keinen Job aus und leistet keinerlei Beitrag für die Gesellschaft. Das Känguru wirkt sehr egoistisch und viele seiner Geschäftsideen trägt es auf Kosten seines Mitbewohners aus, steht diesem jedoch immer loyal zur Seite, wenn er Probleme hat. Das Känguru gibt sich oft sehr faul, was man daran erkennt, dass es ständig in der Hängematte liegt und Schnapspralinen futtert oder sich seiner Not-to-do-Liste hingibt. Wenn es jedoch darum geht Staat, Polizei, den Pinguin oder Marc-Uwe zu ärgern oder eine geniale neue Idee gegen den Kapitalismus zu entwickeln, ist das Känguru stets voller Kreativität und Tatendrang. Familie Seine Mutter kam mit dem Känguru nach dem Vietnamkrieg als Vertragsarbeiter nach Ost-Berlin; sein Vater zog nach der Trennung von ihr nach Australien, um als "Guru" mit dem Decknamen "Ken" eine Kommune von sprechenden Kängurus zu leiten. Seit seiner Zeit beim Vietcong hasst er Pinguine. Ken spricht nur wenig Deutsch, doch das, was er spricht, verdreht er in der Grammatik in einer Weise, die stark an Yoda von Star Wars erinnert. Marc-Uwe bekommt von dieser schlechten Grammatik Aggressionen. Später rettete das Känguru mithilfe von Marc-Uwe ein Pinguinküken und behielt es. Wie bereits in den Känguru-Chroniken im Kapitel "Reklamation" erwähnt nennt das Känguru das Küken Der Schredder. Leben Das Känguru schweigt sich über seine Vergangenheit beharrlich aus. Entgegen seiner eigenen Behauptung, beim Vietcong mitgewirkt zu haben, stellt sich heraus, dass es vielmehr erst gegen Ende des Vietnamkriegs zur Welt kam (1975, genaues Datum unbekannt) und nur einem Hubschrauber aus dem Beutel seiner Mutti zugewunken hat. Sein erster Satz war "Ich bin nicht niedlich!" Danach kam es mit seiner Mutter als Vertragsarbeiter in die DDR und lernte mit dem Buch "Guten Tag, Kollege!" deutsch. Später war es als Sänger in der Genderpunk-Band "Die kranken Schwestern" (früher "Die abgezogenen Dielen", "Die Angestellten", "Die Probleme", "Die Schniepels", "Die Kräuter der Provinz", "Die Bäume"), aus der das Känguru jedoch nach dem zweiten Album ("Krank 1" ; "Krank 2") austrat, weil es ihm zu kommerziell wurde. In Wahrheit wurde das Känguru aber von seinen Bandkollegen rausgeschmissen, das erfährt Marc-Uwe aber erst, als sie in der Känguru-Offenbarung die Band zufällig in Vietnam treffen. Die Band nannte sich später "KrankenHouse", machte Techno-Musik und kam besonders in Japan groß raus. Im Laufe der Geschichten erzählt das Känguru noch von seinen Jobs, die es aufgrund von Sachzwängen annahm, jedoch nie lange behielt. So war es z.B. in einer großen Erdbeere und aß Erdbeeren oder hat im Callcenter gearbeitet und Leute nach ihrer Meinung zur FDP gefragt. Antagonisten *Der Pinguin *Nazis *Schmidtchen *"Schiller" ("Ich bin nicht Schiller") *12-Jährige Schläger *Ken der Guru (er will den Schredder töten) *Die Niedlichkeit ("Ich bin nicht niedlich")? Quellen *Die Känguru Chroniken (Buch, Hörbuch) *Das Känguru Manifest (Buch, Hörbuch) *Die Känguru Offenbarung (Buch, Hörbuch) *Die Känguru Apokryphen (Buch, Hörbuch) Kategorie:Das Asoziale Netzwerk Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Das Känguru